


Temptation and Salvation

by Kay_fiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Semi Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tykki comes across Allen fighting against the 14th's attempt to gain control. Allen begs for salvation, Tykki gives into temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation and Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Tykki taking advantage of Allen, and a friend suggested that Allen just might love the pain.
> 
> Hence this was born.
> 
> Tykki POV

I am anticipating that day… Fear, excitement… The only apprehension I have is that the boy will die that day…

 I’ve been watching him, following his path and waiting. I’ll miss the kid, sure. But I want what’s coming that day. Seeing his skin darken, and hair grow wavy and wild gets me absolutely excited. I want to touch him, make him scream, bleed—feel everything.

 “Tykki?” I only vaguely acknowledge someone saying my name, somewhere in the back of my mind. My eyes are on him. He’s fighting the 14th again. He’s backed into a dark corner, feathers sprout from his Innocence arm, and he’s struggling to breathe, muttering all sorts of curses. His skin darkens again, a crazy smile spread across his face. He mutters a name.

 “Tykki…” That gets me excited, and I start toward him, but that dreaded Innocence touches his chest, and the 14th gasps, Allen’s wild, panicked eyes return, but his skin is still dark. He’s looking right at me, and I’m frozen in place. Now that he knows I’m here, I’m not sure what to do.

 I feel myself grin and straighten; I’m always able to regain composure pretty quickly. “Why are you fighting it, boy? It’s only a matter of time…”

 “Tykki…!?” he’s voice is breathless, afraid. The panic there, whispering my name pulls me closer. He reaches for me, eyes wild and afraid. Oh, I can’t seem to keep myself from answering it. It’s like a wet dream; only I’ve not woken up yet. I take the hand, the panic calling to me somewhere deep inside to save him. He drops his left arm out of the way and clings to me. His body is hot, the dark skin slick with sweat. I hold him as he pants for breath. I can’t imagine the pain he must be in, fighting against the 14th so hard. “Please!”

 What do I do? I’m bewildered beyond knowing what to do with this situation. Those eyes, staring at me and begging me to help him. And the body, so like the 14th’s of my memories, lithe and pressed flush to mine; pinned against the wall, clinging to me and… Oh, fuck… I fight back a groan at the traitorous reaction my body has to this.

 Momentarily regaining my composure, I turn on the seduction, my voice a soft purr. “Allen, I can’t help you fight him but… I can distract you from him for a time…” I push him further into the wall, making my suggestion plain. He gasps, a flash of fear in his eyes, and he pushes at me. The left arm and its Innocence touch the flesh of my chest, making me hiss. I grab and pin it above his head.

 “It’s too late to say no, you begged for my help…” I lean in to his throat and kiss it, my lips brush his ear, “You begged for it, you can’t get away…”

 “No... Tykki! You can’t—I...!” I touch a finger to his lips. My light half twinges to see that fear in his eyes, but my arousal and my dark half silence it. A grin spreads across my face.

 “How appropriate this is…” I take my sash from my waist and use it to tie his left arm behind his head, all the while he protests. But his fight against the 14th has him weak, and this is easy for me. I gag him as well with the sash and press my body to him again. I hiss with pleasure, even as Allen fights me and shivers in fear and disgust. “It’s alright. It won’t hurt… much.” I chuckle at that, his panicked breathing making him dizzy and he sways in my grip. I strip him agonizingly slow. He’s closed his eyes, face bright red with shame at being taken advantage of. Kissing down his chest, his shirt is the first thing off, dangling by his left shoulder. His right hand, still free, alternately grips my shoulder or tried to push me away, but I have his legs split far apart so he can’t keep balance without holding on to me. My hands quest downward as my lips linger on his supple, dark nipples. He gasps as I bite gently at one. He thrashes away and begins to fall to one side, sliding down the wall and landing spread-eagled before me.

 “Oh now, how nice, you’ve opened up for me…” I pull his half open pants down his body, as he kicks out at me. When they are gone, he curls away from me, hiding his face and body from me. “No underwear? My, Allen, I’d never guess…” With his knees pulled apart, I’m disappointed to find he’s only a little aroused from my actions. He really must not like it… That thought only made me pause for a moment, but I shrug, remember that he’s not supposed to like it. My own pleasure was why I was doing this in the first place.

 I pin one leg under a knee, holding the other as I stroke his slight erection, hoping to get a little more out of the boy’s body. Allen struggles wildly against my hand, groping blinding to push the hand away. He’s still hiding his face. I frown at that.

 “Allen, look at me.” He flinches but peeks from under his left arm. Tears are silently flowing down his face, tears of shame. Tears of fear. I chuckle, enjoying this much more now. I put my hand on his, and lean in to lick the tears away. Down his body to nip a nipple, then on to his slight erection. I take it in my mouth, working it with my tongue in a way I know could get the most reluctant to enjoy it. He started gasping softly; making sounds that made me shudder to hear them. So sweet, and to pull them from him regardless how much he didn’t want it… I groan then, I need more from this. Time to move on to the next stage…

 My fingers explored his backside, supple and smooth, slipping between with a chuckle. Deftly, I push a finger against the ring there. Allen tenses, making a sound that had to be him begging for me not to do what he thought I was going to do. I push a little more, sucking exquisitely on his erection. He moans, but starts to thrash, making it difficult. Leaning back, a glare at him as he glares back. I resume pushing my finger into him, my other hand pushing his hips into the ground. He whimpers, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks.

 He kicks at me weakly, and I growl with frustration. I grab his ankle with my other hand, leaning over his body to hiss, “Fighting me excites me more. I thought I’d make it a little easier on you…”

 I try again to push a finger into him, getting some of the way, but he bucks his hips. I growl again, “But you frustrate me, so no, I won’t make it any easier on you.”

 I work two fingers into him, going all the way to the last knuckle in a swift, savage thrust. Allen screams into the gag, his body tense and jerking under me. After a third finger, and a little stretch, I remove them and undo my own pants, finally.

 Allen thrashed more as I moved closer, he was protesting vehemently into his gag. I just grin and remind him, “You begged me to help you… And I just couldn’t refuse the invitation…” Without much ceremony, I thrust into him slowly, savoring the feel of his barely stretched passage engulfing me. I moan low in my throat, showing my appreciation to the sensation.

 Despite the fact I did stretch him, I know myself to be much larger than that. Allen’s eyes grow wide as I slide to the hilt into him; a scream slowly builds from him choking through the gag. When I’m fully seated in him at last, I pause. Leaning over him, I look him in the eye, inches from his face, and slowly pull out of him. Allen begins to sob and whimper, tears still running down his cheeks. His sobs make him clench around me, deliciously tight. I moan my pleasure into his ear, licking along the shell. He shivers and jerks his head to the side and I thrust into him again. He continues to sobs and curls his arms around his head.

 I reach down between us, groping for his waning cock, only to find that he’s more aroused than before. “What’s this… Oh, my, Boy. Don’t tell me you’re…” A savage grin spreads across my face. “You’re not ashamed of this, are you?” I draw back his hand from his face and thrust sharply, watching Allen’s face closely. He sobs, eyes closed tightly, but his body flushed, and his erection twitches in response. “You’re ashamed to like it, is that it?”

 I chuckle as the boy opens his eyes to look at me, the truth shining in his tears, and feel my arousal increase. This just became more fun, and I can’t hold back anymore. I thrust sharply again, the blood that must be there from my rough entry lubing the passage now. Allen moans softly between the sobs, and I grin in triumph.

 I thought it would be fine like this… But its just not good enough. I pick him up and turn to the wall, pushing him against it, and pulling his free arm down. I thrust into him a few times this way, making him sob and moan at the pain. I lean in to hear his whimpers, licking along his cheek to the gag. I pull at it with my teeth until its loose enough he can breathe through his mouth and sob more freely.

 “Cry for me, Allen. This may be the last time I see you.” Allen begs me between sobs, clinging to my shoulder to keep from falling as I thrust him into the wall with my movements. I pick up the pace; the pleading makes me want more. He screams but his voice is raw, and he bites his lip until it bleeds. I continue until I reach my climax, moaning uncontrollably as I do, holding him tightly to my body.

 “Allen,” I moan, voice deep and filled with pleasure. I tilt his face up, a lick the blood away from his lip. Allen shivers in my arms, no longer sobbing. He is whimpering, though. “Beg me again, Boy. I’ll give you what you want.”

 “T-Tykki… Please…” I grin, nibbling along his ear and jaw, leaving behind stinging marks.

 “Please what, Allen?” He whimpers as I casually ghost my fingers along his erection. His hips buck, but I put away and he sobs in frustration.

 “Hurt me,” his voice is soft and harsh, eyes closed in shame. I chuckled as I leaned down to bite Allen’s nipple, not quite hard enough to draw blood. The boy gasps and his back arches, and I give him a few hard jerks. He moans and digs his nails into my shoulder. With a few more jerks, and a scrape of teeth and nails across his collarbones, Allen tenses and releases in my hand. This perverse pleasure fizzles along my senses, and I love it.

 I look at Allen; his skin is fading to creamy pale. I moved to sit, the boy in my arms and draped across my lap. He is unconscious or close to it. There were traces of blood between us, as I thought. I grin just a bit and trace the Akuma curse down Allen’s face.

 “Hang in there, Cheating Boy A,” I whisper, an echo of our first meeting in my mind; I ruffle the boy’s white hair gently. “You’ll see this through.”

 I redress him and leave him in the darkened street. I run a hand through my own hair, resettling it and look back one last time. For just a moment, I regret that we are on different sides at this point. But it passes, and the regret is swept away carelessly.

 “Goodbye, Allen. Until we meet again.”

 


End file.
